Exercise apparatuses, such as stair climbers and steppers, serve to assist the user in performing a desired motion. For example, the exercise apparatuses allow for the proper positioning of the user and proper completion of the user's motion so as to isolate work-out of the desired muscles. Further, such machines serve to support the user to a certain degree to minimize impact during use.
An object of the invention is to improve such devices.